Treasure Hunt
by blueMnM415
Summary: "You care to do some digging detective?" He didn't think she would actually say yes.


"I honestly didn't expect you would actually say yes Beckett." Richard Castle grunted as he tossed another shovelful of dirt over his shoulder.

"I honestly wasn't sure if you knew one end of the shovel from the other Castle." Detective Kate Beckett quipped back adding more dirt to her pile and wiping sweat from her brow.

"That's cold detective."

"You honestly didn't think I'd agree to come out with you to dig for long-lost jewels in a graveyard in the middle of the night?"

"You honestly didn't think I could tell one end of a shovel from the other?"

"Just based on evidence." She nodded her head in the direction of his dirt pile which was maybe half the size of hers and to his shirt which had several more dirt stains than hers. They were about thigh-high in the supposed burial site of the lost jewels.

He followed her line of vision to the pile behind him. "My pile's more spread out."

"Sure, whatever you say." She smirked over her shoulder as he made a face at her. "But really Castle," she stopped her digging for a moment and leaned against the shovel "you really didn't expect me to say yes? I always say yes."

"No, normally you glare at me for a little bit and say I'm crazy, then after a while of me bugging you, grudgingly you say yes." She quirked an eyebrow "But regardless," he resumed, ignoring her "'expectation' and 'hope' are two very different things." He mirrored her, giving her a soft smile. She tried to smile, but it felt so forced she knew it would look it as well, as she picked up her shovel.

"No need to preach to the preacher…" she continued attacking the earth in front of her with unnecessary aggression, trying to let out her emotions with every shovelful. Silence ensued for a few moments before Castle spoke up again.

"What's the situation for Royce?" he asked quietly

"He'll be referred back to his own division to handle." she said quickly. "He'll probably lose his badge and maybe some jail time." She propelled a large amount of dirt far over her pile as she stopped to wipe her brow once more. Castle watched out of the corner of his eye that her hand brushed over her eye and cheek before returning to her shovel.

"And how are you holding u.."

"Do you know why I came out with you Castle?" She cut him off, speaking quickly again and sending another pile of dirt flying over her shoulder.

"Why did you come out with me Beckett?" he replied slowly and softly.

"To forget. To try and not think about how my training officer, probably the person, apart from my father, I trusted most in the entire world, the person I lo…" She stopped herself and bent over her shovel, taking a few deep breaths. Castle had stopped digging and had laid his shovel on the ground as he took as small step towards her. She snapped her head up and continued digging with impressive speed. "He betrayed me…"

"Yes he did," Castle said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Castle…" Beckett said in a warning tone as she turned slightly to look at him.

"He hurt you; you have every right to be upset." He squeezed her shoulder.

"Castle stop." She said angrily, throwing her shovel to the ground and shaking his hand off her shoulder. "Don't y…" She stopped short at the ringing sound that the shovel made as the blade hit more than just earth. The at-odds pair looked from each other to the ground briefly before dropping to their knees and beginning to dig. Beckett was distracted and Castle was able to sneak a glance at her slightly reddened, but still beautiful, eyes. They shoved the dirt to and fro along the ground until they uncovered a small wooden chest. They both stole an excited glance at each other as, together, they hoisted the chest out of the ground and placed it in front of them. Silence ensued as they just stared at the dirty chest.

"Please be my guest Beckett." Castle finally said, opening his hands forward towards the chest. She stared at him and bit her lip for a moment before turning back and slowly unclasping the simple lock and lifting the lid. Bright, beautiful, and untarnished gems glittered back at them in the light of the bright moon. Castle's smile only grew bigger seeing the shocked, amazed, and excited expression on Beckett's face as the jewels sparkled in her eyes. Then she just started laughing. Her laughter was musical and infectious and he couldn't help but to join her. Just as quickly she was in his arms. It was in elation at first, but her grip around his shoulders grew and he pulled her close and let her cling to him and let go of some of her emotion. They stayed like that for a while until Beckett shifted slightly and Castle knew it was time to let her go. He didn't fully release her, his hands still cupped her shoulder blades.

"Why didn't you call him, the night you killed your mom's killer?" She was silent and seemed rather interested at the top button of his shirt. "You needed someone, you needed him and knew he would answer and want to hear from you; why didn't you call him?"

Her eyes finally met his. The moonlight danced in them, reflecting off of the increased moisture.

"I didn't need to. I had you."


End file.
